1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic printing apparatus comprising a printer body incorporating a printing mechanism therein, and a cover which has a keyboard on one surface and is movably provided to the printer body.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional printing apparatus of this type, the keyboard cover is overlapped on the printer body so that the keyboard faces the printer body when the apparatus is not used, to protect the keyboard from dust. To use the apparatus, the cover is detached from the printer body or swung into an open position, so that the keyboard surface is set upward, and the keyboard can be operated to input data.
To change sheet in the printing mechanism, for example, it is necessary to open a body cover provided on the top or the side surface of the printer body in order to gain an access to the inside of the printer body. In order to open the body cover for this purpose, an operator must stand up or change his or her position. In other words, the operator cannot change sheet in the sitting position in which he or she operates the keyboard. Hence, sheet-changing or any other similar maintenance work carried out in the course of a data-input operation is troublesome. In addition, since a sufficiently large space must be provided around the printer body for opening the body cover, the printing apparatus cannot be situated at a limited space.